


French and Insults

by syz_ygyy



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swearing, They're dumbasses your honor, let Quinn say fuck!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syz_ygyy/pseuds/syz_ygyy
Summary: "Tu es un sac de merde."It's immature and, geez, completely unoriginal but her French is rusty and at least she has her attention now.Ava's eyebrows shoot up, peering up at her through her book looking as annoyed as anyone would be after being called a sack of shit.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	French and Insults

It is no surprise that Ava du Mortain ends up at the library after their recent argument. Nat probably dragged her there to go make her do breathing exercises or make her write lines like, "I will swallow my big, throbbing ego and pull the enormous stick out of my ass", or something.

So, yes, it did catch Quinn off guard to find her relaxed on one of the chairs, one hand holding a book while the other rhythmically taps on her leg. Ava didn't show any obvious signs that she has realized her presence, but Quinn knows she could sense her coming in. Stupid perks of being a vampire.

Quinn lingers just a few feet away from her, feeling awkward.

Maybe she should clear her throat or-- no, that'd be dumb, Ava already knows she's there. Should she start with a greeting? A witty comment about the book she's reading?

She should just apologize, but the book's title is in French and she's an ass and she really should say something by now so the first thing that comes out of her dumb mouth is--

_"Tu es un sac de merde."_

It's immature and, geez, completely unoriginal but her French is rusty and at least she has her attention now. Ava's eyebrows shoot up, peering up at her through her book looking as annoyed as anyone would be after being called a sack of shit.

And because nothing is going the way it should be today, Ava leans back, channeling all the emotional energy of a dishcloth into her voice. _"T'es une raclure de bidet."_

Quinn steps forward, knowing a challenge when she sees one. _"Tu es un imbécile."_

_"Tu es aussi stupide que tes pieds."_ Ava remains in place, tucking her book to the side.

_"Tu es ennuyant."_ Quinn takes a step with every word thrown.

They're inches apart, Quinn braces herself on the back of Ava's chair to get the smug satisfaction of having her tilting her head to meet Quinn's eyes. 

_"Tu m'emmerdes avec ton bruit."_ Ava's too focused on getting the last word to care about the space (or lack thereof) between them.

Quinn's out of insults and she doesn't really understand that one, so she settles for gasping theatrically. How dare she say that! _"Non, tu m'emmerdes avec ton bruit."_

Ava rolls her eyes. "How original."

"I aim to please." Quinn pushes herself away with a grin, the space and silence effectively breaking the spell as they both increasingly look sheepish.

"Detective," Ava starts, "I'm sorry about what happened at the lab. I was harsh, and I shouldn't have pushed back. It was rude and unprofessional."

Quinn snorts. "Since when do we care about being nice and professio--" She changes gears quickly when Ava opens her mouth. "-- I'm sorry too. I started it and, while I agree that mentioning _her_ was a dick move, I pushed first. It was fair, I'm sorry for pushing our banter too far."

Ava's little 'your apology is adequate, I accept,' is enough for Quinn to relax and settle in a chair across from her. She's sorely tempted to pull it closer to Ava's just to put her feet on her lap, but something tells her that she already knows what she's thinking and won't hesitate to murder her on the spot if Quinn does that, so she refrains and attempts to make small talk instead. "What are you reading?"

Ava indulges her, and they both take it as a sign that they're back to normal.

Their bickering starts up again, not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it was inspired by that scene in the Henna Wars
> 
> translation:  
> Tu es un sac de merde -> You're a sack of shit  
> T'es une raclure de bidet -> You bidet scum  
> Tu es un imbecile -> You're an imbecile  
> Tu es aussi stupide que tes pieds -> You're as stupid as your feet  
> Tu es ennuyant -> You're annoying  
> Tu m'emmerdes avec ton bruit -> You're pissing me off with your noise.  
> Non, tu m'emmerdes avec ton bruit -> No, you're pissing me off with your noise.


End file.
